Two for flinching
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Teddy tries to shake the acceptance of Vern's sexuality...he wish he could do that for himself. Teddy/Vern. Mature themes. Slash!


**Two for flinching**

**By Annabelle naughty princess Rose 22**

**Rated M**

**Summary: Teddy tries to shake the idea of Vern's sexuailty...he wish that he could do the same. Teddy/Vern. Slash!**

**Author Notes: Hey everyone! I just giving you guys a little update. At this time I am not accepting any request because of my busy work with school. :( And I know that I am a little behind on the request and everything. I thank you guys for you patience and trust me you won't regret it! This was an idea of mine that I wrote while taking a break from all the normal stories I had written. Hope you like it!**

**Also, I need a Beta to look over this to make sure it's correct.**

* * *

**14- year-old Teddy Duchamp sign softly to himself as he wrote silently in his journal about one hell of a summer he had. It was for his school homework and he knew from the moment he begin writing, he knew that his classmates and teacher will probably thinking that he was full of shit. Alongside being the son to a father, who was a local at castle rock; People claimed that he was a psychopath even though after he nearly burned his ear off with the kitchen stove. The summer where himself, and his friends, Gordon Lachane, Chris Chambers, and Vern Tasso embark on an adventure to find the body of a dead kid named Ray Brower and finally got even with Ace and eyeball. Yeah... He can call himself a hero...at least in his mind. He wouldn't care what they think. All he knew is that he lived it and he wouldn't take back for anything in the world.**

**What was surprising after the events that had happened, He found that he was unexpectedly close with one of his friends, a person he never thought in a million years, Vern Tasso. They in writing class together and unexpectedly partners. During school, he and Vern would hang out during school hours. Teddy dare Vern that he would skip school and Vern, who wanted to impressed his new friend, decided to take a dare and skip school. He actually liked it and a few times with Teddy to have a some beers and cigarettes Teddy stole from his dad.**

**All of that changed when he found out a shocking secret that Vern was gay and was secretly living in the closet for a few months before he decided to come out... **

**So when Teddy found out about Vern's sexuality, it really didn't surprise him. I mean it was already known... Like right there in your face. There were things about Vern that would point out clearly that her was gay. He was a neat freak, Listens to the Blue Rays, and most important, He was a huge scary cat! Every pinch, every strange noise, He would jump and scream as if it was a cat that was drowse with water... Which was normal for an advance teenage male. The idea just gave him,what Teddy called, almo to bash him every time he came into contact with him including with school.**

**''Hey you guys want to hang out at the arcade later?'' Chris Chamber asked as he placed his books into his locker.**

**''Sure,why not?'' Gordon replied. ''I finished my homework ahead of time and it would be nice to beat you in a game of pacman.''**

**''You wish, Lachance,''Chris replies with a smirk.**

**''What about Vern?''**

**''What about him?''Teddy asked annoyed.**

**''Don't we want to ask him if he wants to come along?''**

**''Um..No,'' Teddy replied flatly.**

**''Come on, Teddy,'' Chris replied. ''Don't be like that. I seen you the last few weeks. you guys were drawn to the hip...''**

**''Jeez, what has he done to piss you off this time?''**

**''He hasn't done anything to me. It's just the way he change his lifestyle...''**

**Gordon was confused. ''What the hell are you talking about?''**

**''Um..Gordy, I think what Teddy means is that Vern is a little busy to join us at the arcade.''**

**Gordon was confused. ''Okay, so he's busy. What's the big deal?'' He wasn't sure why Teddy and Chris were getting at about Vern. Teddy sensed this and tries to explain the situation a little clearer.**

**''The fag has a new boyfriend...''**

**''Teddy...''Chris warned.**

**''What?'' Teddy shrugged his shoulders. ''It's true.''**

**''We don't know that for sure-''**

**''Yeah, we do,'' Teddy replied. ''It's Gordon that doesn't know.''**

**''Wait!'' Gordon shouted pausing them. ''What the fuck are you talking about Teddy? And Chris, What's gong on with Vern?''**

**''Do you know Larry McLean?''**

**Larry McLean was one of the student that attended Gordon's math class. He didn't know too much about him. One thing about Larry was that he seem that he had an open feminine side...Like a girl who made the boys in class very uncomfortable.**

**''Yeah, I know him,'' Gordon replies. ''He's in my math class. He sits next to Penelope Tate.''**

**''He walks like a girl. Talks like a girl...''**

**''...and Pees like a girl,''Teddy laughed. Gordon frowned his face his face at Teddy turning his attention to Chris.**

**''Chris, are you saying that Vern is...''**

**''Bingo!'' Teddy exclaimed. ''Vern has turn over to the bright side!''**

**Gordon just stood there for a moment sinking in the news before he spoke.**

**''So what if Vern is gay. I wouldn't think less of him.''**

**''That's my boy!'' Chris cheered giving Gordon a bear hug.**

**''Are you fucking kidding me, Lachance? You're cool with this? God, you must be queer.''**

**''Can it, Teddy,'' Chris warned him. ''Vern is our friend. We wouldn't think any less of him. He's still the same.''**

**''Unless we caught him making out with a guy...''Gordon began. ''I don't think Vern is that stupid to do that shit in public.''**

**''There's a possibly,''Chris added.**

**''You two are such Pussies!'' Teddy said walking passed them with a disgusting look on his face. ''I'm out of here.''**

**''What about the arcade?'' Chris asked pausing his movements.**

**''I have better things to do then the arcade. I'm going home and relax with my thoughts.''**

**''Do you use your left and or right hand for that?'' Gordon asked causing Chris to burst out laughing.**

**''You wish,'' Teddy replied. He was about to turn and walk away when out of nowhere, he came face to face with Vern and his new partner, Larry. **

**''Hey Guys,'' Vern happily replied. ''What's up?''**

**Gordon and Chris stood there in a daze while Teddy had a look on his face that read, ''Oh I'm think I'm going to be sick.'' A few seconds had passed and Chris was the first to speak. **

**''Hey Vern,'' He replied. turning his attention to his friend.**

**''Oh, Sorry, Guys, this is my friend-''**

**''His fuck buddy...''Teddy whispered to himself.**

**''Larry McLean,'' Gordon cuts in. ''You're in my math class.''**

**''In his response,'' Larry nodded his head. ''Why yes, yes, I am.''**

**''Pleasure,'' Chris said. Teddy turned his head sticking out his tongue.**

**''What are you guys up to?'' He asked.**

**''We were going to arcade. We thought we could meet you there. Teddy, however, doesn't want to go.''**

**With Gordon's words, Vern turned to Teddy with a certain sadness in his eyes or some possible confusion in his Face.**

**''I'll see you guys tomorrow,'' He replies before walking away with a second glance.**

**After Teddy left Gordon, Chris, Vern, and his new love, Larry, He indeed went home to think. He couldn't shake that they decided to catch up with Vern and his new friend. What's the deal?! He couldn't understand. He spent the afternoon thinking four hours just laying in bed. Suddenly, an important clue which he quickly deny came up. Could it be the reason he was freaking out about Vern because he was jealous? Teddy scoffed at that remark and wanted to slap himself up side the head. Why would he be jealous? Vern was in a relationship with another boy! I mean, after their journey in the woods, Teddy and Vern developed a close relationship. Like buddies until he found out that he was gay. So, maybe it was because Vern had found someone else more interesting and that would suck his prick when ever he wanted, yeah. No, he was not jealous. He just didn't want to go to school and be thought of as the kid with a gay friend. But then again, Chris and Gordon didn't seem to mind. It's like their encourage the idea. And if you stir Chris up, he would indeed kick someone's ass. Maybe he was execrating... No, He didn't think so. laying onto his bed, Teddy stared at the ceiling before he unexpectedly when to sleep.**

**The next day, Teddy went to school. He walked down the halls ignored the conversations and laughter from the other kids in the halls. He didn't get too much sleep and he wasn't in the mood of any shit, so he tried to block his eyes and ears shut for the following hours. it sucks even more because today was the day he has writing class with Vern, the last person he wanted to see...**

**But that didn't stop him in writing class with Vern as his partner. He tried to ignore the worried expression on Vern's face every time he made a quick glance when their teacher wasn't looking. He could tell that something was bothering him and he was determined to find out what it was.**

**''Teddy? ''**

**Teddy shut his eyes once more once his voice was being called. He was not in the mood for talking.**

**''Are you going to tell me the reason you didn't want to join us at the arcade yesterday?''**

**Teddy shooked his head glazing down at his pen as it trace along the blank paper in his journal.**

**''Teddy...''Vern repeated again. Is something wrong?**

**''Do I really have to answer to him?'' Teddy thought to himself. He nearly jumped when he felt Vern's hand on his. With that, he lost it.**

**''LOOK VERN, I SAID I WAS FINE! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!''**

**Vern was speechless he looked as though he had been hurt deeply. Teddy couldn't give a rat's ass about that the classmates or the teacher. Picking up his backpack the boy made his way out of the classroom ignoring the teacher's responses.**

**Son of a bitch! Teddy cursed as he threw used bottles in the river. He felt like he was having an emotional breakdown He was sure of it. All he wanted was to have some peace and quiet to himself, then maybe he can think clearly.**

**''Vern?''**

**He was wrong.**

**''What are you doing here?'' Teddy asked turning towards him.**

**''What's going on with you? Why won't you talk to me?'' **

**(Silence)**

**''Do you hate me?''**

**At the tone in his voice Teddy felt something go through his body. Was it pain? Was it he felt bad for hurting from what he call in ex friend. Now standing in the middle of the wood with his back turn to Vern, He unexpectedly replied, ''I don't hate you, Vern.''**

**''Oh really, you don't you been acting weird around the guys yesterday. you barely speak and avoiding me.''**

**''I don' hate you Vern I'm just going through some bullshit with my dad. And I had to study for math so...''**

**''Bullshit? That was completely bullshit that came out your mouth just now.''**

**Teddy was getting pissed again of Vern pushing him to confess. ''What do you want for me? You want the truth? I was acting weird for the past two weeks because I can't stand to be around you!'' **

**''You don't hate me, But you can't stand to be around me?''**

**Teddy didn't respond he just walked away. He wanted to end this conversation and just forget about it.**

**''Is it because I'm Gay? Vern asked stopping him in his tracks.''**

**''It's the truth isn't it?''**

**Teddy turned towards Vern. A side expression on his face. The air around them began to change All Teddy could was him Vern and the bury background. he can see the hurt in Vern's eyes and realized maybe he was going a little to far with this situation. It wasn't like Vern committed murder. He was gay and proud and he, along with Chris and Gordon, should encouraging him.**

**''I'm not going to force what I am on you to like me for who I am.'' **

**''That's right. You're not.''**

**''But, I'm not giving you what you wanted. You can be friends with me we can hang out like we used to. But I am what I am you would have to accept it.''**

**They stood there staring at each other for a few moments waiting to whom was going to say the next word. Vern was getting short patient He was turning to leave when out of the blue he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to meet Teddy's eyes who were filled with certain sadness and guilt even more suprising was that Teddy leaned in a gently kissed him on the lips. **

**Surprised, yet stunned, Vern opened his eyes and stared up at Teddy in a shock.**

**''Teddy, why did you kiss me?''**

**''To shut you up,'' Teddy replied**

**''Okay...you do know that I'm dating Larry, right?''**

**''I'm not Gay, you homo,'' He replied. ''I'm just letting bygones be bygones and to seal our friendship.''**

**''And that is?'' Vern asks.**

**''This, ''Teddy replies before balling up his fist like he was about to give Vern a knuckle sandwich.**

**''You dick!'' Vern replies with a groan.**

**''Ha!'' Teddy laughs. ''You flinch. Two for flinching!'' He replies hitting Vern twice on the shoulder.**

**Th End.**


End file.
